blocky love
by peacefull cat
Summary: a blocky love story with humor and there will be lemon
1. the chase

cat:Hi guys

sparkle:he owns nothing

cat:god u like be bossy dont u

it was a normal dnight in minecraft for cat. little did he know he was about to have the year of his life. (if that makes sense)

sparkles pov.

i was running from a group of creepers when i fell over on a rock "danm it!" i yelled it must have been loud becase this man that looked like a cat ran over and killed all the creepers with a bow.

"thank you very much iam sparkle" i said "no problem and iam cat" he said "before i go ill ask you this do u have a house?" he said "no" i said and he just said "follow me"


	2. home sweet home

cat: hallo we are here for chapter

sparkles:i got it wrong last time he owns cat and me

cats pov

when we got to my home i said"are you hungry?" and she replied "yes" i went to go start dinner

time 6:00pm

"dinners ready!"i yelled. sparkles came down the stairs and sat at the table we at arkwardly silently intill i said "how did u survive out there alone?" and she just shruged .

after dinner i had a long shower

time 8:30

after the shower i got my pj's on and i went to my room to see sparkles asleep and i just smiled. i went down to the couch to sleep.


	3. a normal day

cats pov

i woke up early in the morning(5:34AM to be exact) i walked to my room and i woke up sparkles and i said "wakey wakey" she got up and i gave her i an axe and i pick axe and some torches and i said "lets go advetureing!" she nodded her head and we set out on an adventure

time 8:57AM

"i got 64 wood and 2 stacks of 64 cobblestone" i said "i just got 24 cole" she said we got home and i built fireplace and she built her room this took us about 2 hours so its now 10:57AM

cat:sorry for short chapter i dont have much time on these


	4. what is this feeling

cat: hi guys iam back there is a suprise in this one mwahahah and from now on sparkles will be called red

red: what do you mean a suprise?

cat:you will see and we will be starting out in my pov aka cats :}

time 8:00AM

i opened my eyes with a yawn, i slowly got up from the couch and i made my way to the kitchen, i started up the furnace and i put some bacon in, i watched as it slowly cooked.

time 9:00AM

when the bacon was ready i yelled "breakfast!" after a minute red slowly came down the stairs,"smells like bacon" she said and i just nodded.

we ate silently and peacefully "do you want a drink?" i asked "no thank you",after breakfast i went to get some wood and she just stayed at home and did something.

time 11:34AM

i came back home and i sat down reading a book, later she came back down stairs and she turned on the tv and sat next to me and she watched, soon i finished the book me and her went out exploring.

location cave

we ran out of torches so we were in the dark but thank notch i could turn the brightness up, i could see red mining iron, "how much iron do you have?"i said "21" she said "lets get out of here" i said, we walked out of there and we walked/ran home.

location home

when we got home we split way's, i went to watch tv and she went to her room, later i went to the bathroom witch is right next to her room, i heard moaning when i walked by her door i curiously put my ear agenst the door and i heard more moaning, 'is that what i think it is' i kept on thinking to myself, i looked down to see a bulge in my pants, 'what is this feeling?'.

cat:how did you like that? :}

red:how did you hear me? D:

cat: iam a cat remember?

red:oh yea

cat: before i go this guy who had the user name Southernson said i should do longer chapters so is this long enough for you and is this not boring enymore :}

cat again:bye


	5. behind the door

cat:you guys remember the moaning? well we will be seeing behind it and it wont be short or long it's normal (that's what she said) we wont get detail

red:nooooo! please don't

cat:we have to and i don't own enything but cat and red (that's what she said) i think its called a lime if you dont detail it

red's pov

i went to my room and i sat down on my bed 'why do i have this weird feeling when i am around cat?', 'i had it yesterday so i did something about that i might have to do it again',i took my pants off, and my panties.

so that happand lets just skip to were we were at shall we cats pov

cat just kept his ear locked on the door with an boner, he wanted to bust that door down and join, but he could not do it, he just stayed like that as he enjoyed the moans, but soon he went to bed, but he had a dirty dream about red,but that,s not the first one he is gunna have.

cat: how did you like it?

red:...

cat:ok then...bye every body


	6. feelings expressed

cat: lets just cut to the chase

red:bewear there is lemon not lime but lemon

we woke up in the morning i knew she was awake becase i could smell pancakes, i walked down the stairs with a big blush still not beliving last night, "good..morning red" i said "hey iam makeing pancakes" "ok" we sat down and there was a long silence "i got a question" "what might that be?" "what were you doing last night?" she blushed like a tomato and she did not say anything, and i fineshed my pancakes and i said "we will talk about that later".

i went to have a shower, later i was still in the shower the door opened and and i did not hear it and the shower door opened and some one came in i blushed and i said "someones in here!" i said loadly and and now i knew it was a girl and she replyed "i know" " holy crap its you red!" i yelled,she suddunly grabbed my most sensitive part "ahhh what are you doing?" i yelled she just stayed quiet she started pumping it up and down with her hands and i groand loadly, she slightly pumped faster "ahhhhh please s-s-stop" she shook her head and she staoped pumping and she licked the tip slowly, she took the tip in our mouth and she swerlled her tongue around the tip and she slowly put the rest in her mouth and she gagged, "stop p-please" white liqward slowly dripped out and she took itg opout of her moth and she straddled my 'thing'

"no please it will hurt you" "i dont care" she quickly thrusted downward and she moand loadly and i quickly thrusted into her, we continued this for a few minutes and we kept on getting faster and harder but after awhile i yelled "gunna cum!" "me too" with one final thrust we both came, she collapsed on me and i stood up and i washed it all off me and i washed it all off of her and i turned off the shower and i picked her up and walked her to the bed and i layed her down and i layed down next to her and i fell asleep.


End file.
